A Sweet Song from a Broken Heart
by linda31
Summary: I have loved you for a long time now, and my heart had endured all the hush time. But my love persevere. With everything we have gone through together, please tell me that you will finally be mine. sweet story of 8027 paring.


A Sweet Song from a Broken Heart

by Linda

unbeta'ed. I'm sorry for any mistake.

Paring: 8027

Genre: romance with a bit angst

I have always wondered what our current relation is. We are friends; best friends, or maybe even more than best friends, but not lovers either. We are close, but I always feel that we are always separated by our own relationship called best friends.

I still remember our first encounter. It was on the roof top and I was about to jump off. You just happened to be there but still you saved my life. Since then, I have always stuck by your side. At first, my friends sneered at our relationship, saying that I'm the school's baseball star and you are just the no-good person; that we were not meant to be together. I never cared about what they say. They were friends with me because I was the baseball ace, and you were the one who was always sincere.

I must have fallen in love with you somewhere along that time, but I never realized it until you came to my arms crying that evening.

You couldn't possibly even imagine the pain I felt in my chest when you said your lover was dying from cancer. You were just crying and crying, but every tear you shed were like acid drops to my heart. It slowly ate away my heart. I realized then how much I loved you, and how much you mean to me. But you were like my beautiful northern star; always tempting me but I could never reach.

You had a lover and you always went back to them. You only came to me for the comfort and encouragement that I gave you. And I always did my best to give everything I could possibly give you. I never cried nor showed you my sad face although my chest was filled to the brim with despair, loneliness and hurt. For you, I would give away everything. Even if you ask for my heart to give it to your lover, I would willingly give it to you with a smile. Anything for you, my love.

Of course, there were other girls that came along. I had dated them for a few months or slept with them for a one night stand. But it was never enough. They were not you, and the realization just took away a bigger piece of my dying heart. So, I stopped seeing anyone else all together.

Then, that day came when your lover died. That night you came running to my arms again, and cried until your eyes were puff and red. And I let you because I understand the feeling of not having your beloved with you. I just warmly wrapped my arms around you the whole night and whispered all the comforting words I could master. My chest hurt to see you cry, to see that you loved that person so much. Why couldn't it be me? Why were you not mine when I had you in my arms? I felt so jealous of your lover even if they were dead. But I couldn't do anything about it. So I endured the endless pain in my chest and just concentrated on comforting you.

But that was three years ago. Our friendship remains to this day, and after that incident, we have even gotten closer. And Today, I have invited you to go the summer festival with me. Since you have agreed, I plan to confess my love to you today. So, I'm finding the best yukata to wear and make all the arrangements so that everything goes smoothly.

That night, as I go to the festival ground, I see you at the temple entrance, waiting patiently for me. I smile; you look so beautiful. I wouldn't mind missing out all the delicious food, fun rides and pretty fireworks if I could admire your beauty the whole night. And you are wearing a pale blue yukata. I think it suites you, love. I always like the blue color wrap around you protectively and giving you warmth.

I grin at you as I stride toward you and pull your hand to take you along with me into the festival. You don't resist, but just give me that heart catching smile and happily come with me.

You scold me when I buy you all those food and souvenirs. But you couldn't blame me, right? After all, I have always wanted to give you my all, my everything. Also, you wouldn't say I'm taking advantage when I take you into my arms and held you to my chest when you get scared as the Ferris wheel car shakes with the strong wind. No, I don't think you mind because when I held you in my arms, you just balled your small fists onto the front of my yukata and try to scoop deeper into my chest with those red, red cheeks. You look so cute in my arms, love, and I feel so happy to have you there. I wish this Ferris Wheel drive would last forever.

But of course, if it were to last forever, I wouldn't be able to tell you my feelings. So, as we reach the ground, I pull you away from all the people participating in the festival, telling you that I know a good place to watch the fireworks. I have found a nice quiet place away from the people where we can watch the fireworks peacefully. And of course, I could confess to you properly.

When we reach my desired place, it is nearly time to start the fire work. So, we wait for a few minutes and then, we could see it. The firework is indeed beautiful, but no one would deny it when I say your face is much more mesmerizing. So, I just look at your face instead of the firework. You are still very cute when you're admiring the fire work.

After some time, you must have realized that I am staring at you because you turn to me and give me that charming smile. At the moment, I grab your other hand, and say that three words I have always wanted to tell you.

As soon as that "I love you" leaves my mouth, your face changes into an unreadable expression. Then, the tears start falling from the depth of your caramel orbs. I panic. Did I make you sad? Did I hurt you by saying it?

But you quickly smile at me and squeeze my hand with which I have been holding onto yours the whole time. Then you say those words that spin my world and shake my heaven.

"I love you, too" You just said it. I can't tell you how much those words make me happy. I grin happily and pull you to capture those tempting pink lips.

As I drew near, I get a whiff of soft cherry blossom smell. I smile again; it smells so like you. Then, I press my lips against your soft ones. I make sure that the kiss was tender and sincere to show all the love and care I have for you. Then, I move closer to you, shifting my big hands from your thin waist to the small of your back. You press back your lithe frame into my bigger one and wrap those delicate hands around my neck. I take it as an invitation, and ran my tongue along your lips, begging to let me in. You willingly part your lips to allow me in you. So, I thrust in my tongue, savoring the sweet, sweet taste of your mouth. You just don't smell like cherry; you actually taste as sweet as cherry. I map out every nook and cranny in your mouth, dominating you and claiming my territory.

When we pull away, you are blushing again and breathing in small puffs. You look so cute that I just have to give you a short pack to your lips again. You must have been embarrassed because after I did so, you push you face into my chest to hide your face.

I chuckle at your adorable behavior, and promise you of all the love, care and happiness I will you give you for the rest of my live.

* * *

Author: I don't know why I keep writing new stories instead of finishing my other stories. XP

thank you for reading this story. Please R&R? :D


End file.
